


Whole Again

by MsMKT86



Series: The Hockey and Heartbreak Universe [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Break Up, Concurrent with Willing to Take the Risk, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn returns to Lima after leaving Rachel and New York ready to embrace his future as a Lima Loser. After being fired 3 times, Burt gives him a job at the garage. Finn starts his new job and finds that his new job could bring about a new love and a new Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm back to restart my life as a Lima Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/gifts).



> A/N: Hey! Thank you for clicking this story. I just wanted to share a little information about it. It takes place about a month after Don't Forget Me and 10 years before Close Enough to Hurt Me(You don't have to read those stories in order to enjoy this story, but I do recommend reading Close Enough to Hurt Me after reading this). I hope that you enjoy this chapter and those that follow.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS and SUBSCRIPTIONS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's character, places or anything you may find in the real world.

_"Rachel we really need to talk." I said grabbing her hand as she walked into the apartment._

_"What about?" she asked._

_"You." I said quietly._

_"What? What about me?" she asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice._

_"Look Rachel, I'm going home." I stated. I wasn't looking her in the eye._

_"To visit?" she asked trying to make me look at her._

_"No. For good." I answered, finally looking at her._

_"What? Why?" she asked snatching her hand away from me. The anger building in her body._

_"Being here, it's changed you Rachel. You don't care about me or us being together as a couple. All you care about is your stupid college friends." I yelled._

_"I'm making connections, Finn. I need these people for my career." she shouted back to me. "You don't get it!"_

_"No, you don't get it!" I roared. "What you promised me wouldn't happen when we left Lima is exactly what's happening!"_

_"What are you talking about?" she questioned me, folding her arms across her chest._

_"You promised me that I wouldn't just be your "trophy boyfriend", but that's all I am to you. You show me off to your NYADA friends." I said, lowering my voice. "Look, I'm just going to go." I turned away from her and headed toward the door. I guess she hadn't noticed my bags by the door when she first came in._

_"So that's it? You're just going to leave." she said, standing in the middle of the living room._

_"Yeah. I'll call you." I said without looking at her. I didn't say anything else. When I closed the door behind me the sound echoed through the hallway._

* * *

 I didn't know how it would go over once I got to my mom's. I mean, she told me not to go to New York in the first place; but she's never been the one to say I told you so, so I don't know. But Burt. Burt will definitely say I told you so. He's the one that told me that running off the New York to "be there for Rachel" was a bad idea and that I need to take my post high school years to figure out who I wanted to be as an adult. Now that's fine and everything but what 18 year old wants to hear that?

I took a cab to the house that I lived in with my family. I know that at one point in time every kid that ever lived in Lima felt like a Lima Loser but when you return home after living on your own that's when you realize that the real Lima Losers are the dudes that don't make it on their own and have to come back and live in his high school bedroom. At least this one didn't have cowboys on the walls.

I paid the $45 dollar cab fare in $10s, $5s and I'm ashamed to say quarters. But in my defense, I was a bartender and people tend to pay for $2.50 drinks with $5s and well, enter the quarters. So I got out and went to the doorstep. I stood there for a while. I didn't know whether I should knock or just go in. Finally I just decided to ring the doorbell. After a few long minutes the door opened and Burt stood before me.

"Finn." he said looking at the bags at feet. "Come in." I grabbed my bags and stepped inside past him.

"Who is it?" I heard my mom say from the other room. Burt and I made eye contact.

"It's some tall goofy kid." he called back.

"Finn?" my mom said as she came into the hallway. "Oh Finn." she said hugging me. "What are you doing here?" I froze. No one wants to say,  _'hey Mom. I had to come back. You were completely right about what New York was gonna be like and now I'm back to restart my life as a Lima Loser.'_  No. You wanna say stuff that's gonna make your mom proud. So instead of answering, I just shrugged. She hugged me again and began to lead me upstairs.

"I told you so." Burt said as he closed the front door.

"Burt, stop it." my mom said giving him a stern look.

"It's ok Mom." I lied. "I just wanna get to bed." I gave them both a weak smile and kept going to my room.

The room was exactly like I left it. Empty and full of hope. I on the other hand was returning to it empty with no hope at all. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. As much as I didn't want the tears to come, they did. I was sad. No, depressed. I loved Rachel and I wanted to be there for her. Hell, I was in the back of the theater during her Funny Girl audition. I was in the dance studio when she had her callback. I did everything that I could to support her.

Maybe she was right and I didn't understand. I mean, NYADA is where she was when she became the star I always knew she'd be, but a promise is a promise. I wiped the tears and began looking around for my phone when I heard  _Not the Boy Next Door_  start to blast from it.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, Finn." Kurt said, his voice full of worry.

"I'm ok, Kurt."

"Tell me the truth."

"That is the...well I will be ok." I said as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "How do you even know?"

"Rachel. She called me after you left. Crying her ungrateful little eyes out." Kurt responded.

"Don't be like that." I said. "She is grateful for everything that she has."

"She was completely ungrateful to  _you_  for all that  _you_  did for her." he said irritation in his voice.

"It's fine, Kurt. She will be." I said trying to convince the both of us.

"Stop being so nice to her."

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk about it anymore." I said running my hand over my scruffy jawline. "Just don't tell her where I am. She can always call me and talk but only if she wants to Kurt. Don't butt in."

"But Finn..."

"No Kurt. Rachel and I are adults now. We shouldn't have to go to our married friends about our failed relationship."

"That's what we're here for." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah but I don't need that right." I said with a deep sigh. "Just let this play out alright. Whatever happens, happens and I'll deal with it."

"Ok. I love you, Finn." he said. I could tell he was unsatisfied with my decision but I knew he would respect it.

"I love you too, Kurt." I said before I ended the call. I just laid straight back. I didn't know where I took the wrong turn to get on this long dark suck ass road back to Lima but I'm hoping that a some point there will be some light.

* * *

 I woke up to  _Raise Your Glass_  playing right in my ear.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey Finn. How you holding up?" Blaine's comforting voice asked.

"Oh, hey Blaine. I'm alright." I said scooting back against the headboard.

"I hope you weren't too hard on Kurt last night."

"Why would I have been hard on him?"

"Well, I just figured that after his phone conversation with Rachel that you might've said something to him." he explained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked stretching.

"Rachel called last night after you left." Blaine informed me.

"Oh. What'd she say?"

_**'Hello?' Kurt answered the phone.** _

_**'Kurt, Finn's gone. He just left. I can't believe this.' Rachel said, tears threatening to choke her. 'He said that I'd changed. That's not the truth. I love him Kurt. Where did he go? I know you know.'** _

_**'Are you done?' he asked.** _

_**'What?'** _

_**'I know he left. I've known for a while now that he was going to leave.'** _

_**'How could you not tell me?' she said shocked. 'I thought we were best friends.'** _

_**'Finn is my brother; he comes first. And Rachel you and I haven't been best friends for a long time.' he said rolling his eyes.** _

_**'What?'** _

_**'You heard me. Kurt Hummel is no longer in the business of putting family second.'** _

_**'How could you let him do this to me?' she said trying not to yell.** _

_**'Are you serious, Rachel?' Kurt asked incredulously. 'How long was he supposed to stay around? No one wants to be a trophy. No one wants to feel like nothing.'** _

_**'I never made him feel that way.' Rachel shouted this time.** _

_**'Really? Then why did he leave?' he asked with attitude. 'Listen if you weren't such an ungrateful little wench, then he might still be here.'** _

_**'I can't believe you Kurt.' she spat.** _

_**'I can't believe you.' he spat right back. 'Finn moved here, even though he didn't want to, to be here for you. You make him 10,000 promises and break all of them. Who wants to stick around with someone who can't keep promises?'** _

_**'I didn't break any promises.'** _

_**'I promise to not treat you like a trophy. I promise that being in New York will strengthen us as a couple. I promise that once we get there, I'll help you find your best Finn.' Kurt rattled off. 'Those are promises, Rachel. And you broke every single one of them.'** _

_**'I...I...' she started.** _

_**'It doesn't matter now. He's finally free.' he said happily.** _

_**'Just please tell me where he is."** _

_**'No. He asked me not to."** _

_**'But...he's being unfair.' Rachel said. Kurt rolled his eyes again; he could tell she was pouting.** _

_**'He's being an adult. And when adults are in horrible situations, they get out.' Kurt said matter of factly. 'You need to take a serious step back and think about things. Until then, I don't think you and I have anything to talk about.' he said before ending the call.** _

"Why would he say those thing?" I asked, more to myself but Blaine answered.

"Because you're his brother and he loves you. I love you too, Finn and we just want whatever's best for you. So if being in Lima right now is what's best for you then, we're gonna support you." Blaine said gently.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Well, be safe, call often. I better go before Kurt starts baking."

"I will. Tell him to vac-pack me some cookies or something." I said with a laugh.

"No way. We'll be at the post office all day." he laughed.

"Alright, Blaine, love you little brother."

"Love you too." he said before I heard the click.


	2. Three Months Later

 

Three months later

I had come home for the 90th day in a row feeling pathetic. A guy can only have so many crappy jobs before he starts to get a complex. You know the kind that says, _hey if you can't make it as a busboy then you should develop a deep_ _love_ _of comic books, then move into the basement of your mom's house, cover the walls with pictures_ _of_ _half naked animated chicks because they're the only one_ _s_ _that'll talk to you. Which is also a little sad because well, they're pictures._ But I was gonna try to hold off on that. At least for ten more days.

A few days after I returned to Lima I went to see Coach Beiste. We had a good talk and she told me that I had so much potential. That all I had to do was find what I was good at and do it better than anybody else. Then she said something about being better than greased pig on Sunday. I didn't know about that last part but the other stuff helped.

I left McKinley feeling like a new man. Until I realized I had no idea what I wanted to do. I drove around for a while realizing that even after nine years, the place hadn't changed. I pulled into The Lima Bean parking lot. At the time, I thought it was fate that they had a help wanted sign in the window. I went in, grabbed it and they gave me a brief interview then they gave me a polo shirt, visor and an apron and I started right then. A month later I got fired for breaking the espresso thing. I told them I should just stick to decaf or non-decaf.

So I was without a job again, but my mom told me that Breadstix was hiring. She said it wasn't much but it was something and I should take anything while there was a job to get. So I did. I got the uniform and again started that day. It didn't end well. Just, if you're gonna work in food service, don't be clumsy. People don't like it when you dump their food all over them. So needless to say, I got fired from there too.

Once again unemployed, Mr. Schue called me to tell me that McKinley was looking for janitors. I needed the money so I went over to the school. I talked to Principal Figgins and he gave a uniform and I started right there on the spot. He said _'Finn Hudson it would be an honor to have you mop our floors.'_ And then I guess being funny he said, _'Just as long as it's not in your underpants.'_ I blushed like a loser, and left his office.

The janitor's closet at McKinley is small and creepy. I mean as a kid when you sneak in there to make out you don't notice. But as an adult, you notice all the shit that should have creeped you out. Like the weird smell of old sex and ammonia. Or how the dust mop heads looked like furry creatures or how the mop buckets had so much dust on the wheels it looked like it was wearing socks. Anyway, it was going fine...well until that fateful day. I was cleaning out the Cheerios office and I may or may not have tipped the mop bucket and short circuited the fax machine, printer, Gatorade machine and computers in there. Either way, Coach Sylvester and Coach Roz pulled me down to Figgins' office.

Coach Roz said, _'I can not believe that you would hire this tall clumsy damn white boy to clean up around here.'_

And Coach Sylvester said, _'It will take more than the stench of Finn's failure to clean the halls of McKinley and before I witness anymore damage to my,_ Coach Roz coughed, _**our**_ _Cheerios, I will eat her bronze damn Olympic medal.'_ So needless to say, I was once again fired. So, there I was. Back in my high school bedroom in the same place I was when I showed up three months ago. Unemployed, sad and alone.

I laid around the house for another month. Shut in seemed like the right course for my life. This way no one could witness my embarrassment. One day when I was watching some show on TV about how to skin a fish my mom and Burt came in and stood in front of the screen.

“Honey, we love you.” mom said. “But you can't stay here anymore.”

“What?” I asked shocked.

“It's time to go buddy.” Burt said. “You been moping around here for four months now.”

“We know how you feel but Burt and I have our own lives, sweetie.” she said with a gentle smile.

“Listen Finn, we're not kicking you out because we don't love you.” he said, adjusting his cap.

“That's right. We're kicking you out because we know you can stand on your own two feet.”

“Uh...” I said. It was all I could get out. I had a little bit of money but I had no idea if it was enough to get a place. “When do I have to be gone?”

“Two weeks.” Burt said. “Your mom and I are going back to Washington.”

“Oh. Ok.” I said getting out of the chair. “I'll start looking now.” I said as I made for the exit.

“Finn, wait.” mom said grabbing my arm. “Here. Take this.” I looked down in my hand and it was a wad of money.

“What?”

“It's $2,000.” she said. “It's not much but it should help.”

“Thanks, Mom.” I said hugging her tightly. “I'll be out as soon as I can.” I smiled at them both and went up to my room. I pulled out my laptop and starting searching for places.

Five days later

With my bags and some other stuff from my room loaded on the back of my truck, I drove toward my new place. I pulled up in front of Lima Heights Towers. It was noisy and kind of dirty but it was also $85 a month so...whatever. I lugged my shit up stairs. I hated this apartment. It came furnished but I swear there was blood on the couch and a pee stain on the mattress but I figured if I covered the couch with a blanket and put two of those fitted sheets things on the bed then I'd be safe.

I put the little bit of things I had away and sat on the opposite end of the couch...away from the blood stain. I tried to make myself relax. I mean, I had to right? This is where I lived now so being uncomfortable was pointless; because mom and Burt weren't gonna let me come back. So, I was stuck.

“Hello?” I answered my cell phone.

“Hey sweetie.” my mom said on the other end.

“Hi mom. What's up?”

“Burt and I are on our way over.” she said. “We have some things for you.”

“Oh. Thanks.” I said. “I'll be waiting downstairs.”

“See ya soon.” she said ending the call. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. When I got outside, my parents were pulling up.

“Hey son.” Burt said as he jumped out of the truck. I waved as I walked toward them.

“What is all this?” I asked as I took a peek into the bed of the truck.

“A TV, bed sets, pots and pans, stuff for your bathroom.” she said opening the tailgate. We all grabbed some stuff and carried it upstairs to my apartment. “Oh Finn.” my mom said when I opened the door.

“Where do you want the TV?” Burt asked trying to distract my mom from the disaster of my apartment.

“Right here.” I said. Burt opened the box and began setting up my TV. My mom and I set up my kitchen, even though box macaroni and cheese was my best dish. She helped me set up my bathroom and after a few hours, we were done.

“Are you gonna be alright, honey?” Mom asked me.

“Yeah, mom.” I said hugging her. She hugged me back. Burt hugged me and I returned his hug.

“Alright, we'll see you in a few months.” Burt said. I nodded and saw them out. “Finn?”

“Yeah?” I said.

“Meet me at the shop tomorrow at 6:30.”

“In the morning?”

“Yes. Don't be late.” he said as he and mom headed down the stairs. I made some Kraft mac&cheese, watched some TV then went to bed. What else was there to do?

I woke up the next day at 4:30am. That shouldn't even be a real time but I got up, took a cold shower because the landlord said I could only use the hot water at night. I ate the rest of the mac and cheese, grabbed my keys and headed off toward the shop. When I got there, Burt was waiting.

“Morning.” he said smiling brightly.

“Yeah.” I mumbled.

“Let's go.” he said with a chuckle. I followed him inside the dark shop and to the office. “Sit down Finn.”

“What's this about?”

“You.”

“Uh, ok.” I said nervously.

“You need a job.” Burt said. “That two grand your mom gave you isn't going to last forever.”

“I know but I've been trying to budget and you know...”

“Listen, don't worry about it alright. You've got a job.”

“Where?”

“Here, at the shop.” he answered.

“Doing what?”

“I don't know. The manager will be here in about thirty minutes. Just go ahead to the locker room. I'll leave a note for the manager.” he said. I nodded and headed off to the grungy locker room that smelled like a porta-potty and motor oil. I found the janky cubby that held my overalls. I slipped into them and returned to the office.

 

 


	3. Call me Evi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a little while since I've updated but I've been working on other things.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There will be a time up in the next chapter.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, places or anything you can find in the real world. Evianna is the sole property of me.

Burt was gone when I got back so I just grabbed a magazine off the desk and started to flip through it.

"Hello?" I answered my ringing cell.

"Finn, are you alright?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yeah Tina. Why do you ask? Isn't it like three in the morning over there?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm shooting. I'm on break. Don't change the subject. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I just thought I'd ask because I heard that you left New York, were living with you parents until recently when they kicked you out and now you're living in Lima Heights Adjacent." Tina said quickly.

"Oh. Right."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to call."

"It's ok but I'm fine. I mean I will be anyway." I said.

"I want you to know that you can call me whenever you need to."

"I will, but Tina how did you even know about my move?" I asked.

"Blaine."

"What?"

"Your dad called Kurt, Kurt obviously told Blaine and then he told me." Tina explained.

"Right. So, I'm guessing everyone knows I'm a Lima Loser." I asked sadly.

"No one thinks that."

"That's not true but thanks for saying it. Well, I've gotta go. I'm at work."

"I'll call again soon." she said before she hung up. I slid my phone back into my pocket and took a deep breath and went back to the magazine that was on my lap.

"Who are you?" a voice said behind me suddenly. I turned around to see a beautiful woman. She had long silky black hair, deep black eyes that looked almost purple. Beautiful chocolate skin and a body with curves. I watched as she walked around the desk and sat down. "Well?"

"Oh uh, I'm Finn." I said. I was still staring. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

She looked down at the note that Burt had left for her.

"Ok, so I'm Evianna Carter. I'm the manager. It's nice to meet you." she said holding her hand out to me.

"You too." I said.

"I see you're all dressed so let's get you started." she said rising from her chair.

"Yeah." I said tugging at my light blue overalls.

"Let's go then." Evianna said leading me from the office. "Here you go. Each of these oil pits needs to be cleaned."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you put on the rubber pants, get you ass in the pit and get mopping." she said with a smile.

"All of these?" I asked as I looked at the 15 dirty pits.

"Yep." she said handing me the rubber pants with the boots attached. "It's 7:30 right now. You need to be at least half way done by noon." she said looking at her watch.

"What happens at noon?"

"Lunch. You do eat, right?"

"Of course I do." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good. I'll make sure to tell the guys that the walk-in start at the other end." Evianna said.

"Thanks."

"Uh huh." she said as she turned from me and headed back toward the office. I let out a huge sigh and just jumped in the first one. By the way, motor oil is like walking in knee deep snow while wearing like 10 layers. I looked at the giant clock on the wall as I jumped out of the ninth pit.

"11:30." I said aloud. I figured once I got cleaned up, it'd be noon and I could eat. I could barely move my legs as I waddled back toward the locker room.

"Lookin' good there, Finn!" someone called out. I looked over my shoulder to see Burt's buddy Enzo coming toward me.

"Hey Enzo." I muttered.

"She gotcha on the pits, huh?" he said clapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Well at least you got nine of them sons-a-bitches done before noon." Enzo said laughing. "Oh and the boss lady wants you when you get cleaned up."

"Thanks." I said before entering into the locker room. I changed my grimy clothes and headed to the office. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." she called.

"You wanted me?" I asked opening the door.

"What?" she asked quirking her eyebrow. I thought about what I said and I know I turned blood red.

"I meant, you wanted to see me?" I said mortified.

"Yeah, have a seat." Evianna said with a smile. "How you liking work so far?"

"Honestly. It sucks." I said and she laughed.

"Well, work isn't supposed to be fun. Not that kind of work anyway." she said. "What do you have for lunch?" I reached in to my brown sack and pulled out a mangled sandwich. "What the hell is that?" she asked making a yuck face.

"It's a sandwich." I said confused.

"It's an abomination." Evianna said reaching across her desk and taking it from me. "Finn, you can't eat this." she said throwing it in the trash.

"That's all I brought." I said as I eyed the trash can. I couldn't believe I was actually considering digging my sandwich out of there.

"Who cares? Here." she handing me a baggy with a perfect triangle half sandwich inside.

"What's this?"

"That's half a sandwich."

"I had a sandwich."

"You had a mutilated ball of crap." she said. "That's what it's supposed to look like." she said laughing.

"You got jokes?" I laughed.

"Yes. Yes I do." she said eyes shining. "You thirsty?" I nodded and she handed me a juice box."

"You got jokes and you're the one handing me a juice box?" I teased.

"My neighbor gives them to me. She made the sandwich too." Evianna said pointing to my half. "She says I work to hard, so she makes me lunch so that I don't have to worry about it and she knows I'm eating."

"That's sweet." I smiled.

"Yep." she said. She had a weird look on her face before she shook her head and kept talking. "So where'd you go to high school?"

"McKinley."

"A friend of mine went there."

"Who? Maybe I know them." I said.

"Santana Lopez." Evianna said.

"Santana?"

"Yeah."

"Evianna, you know Santana Lopez?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. She was my neighbor." she laughed.

"We were in glee club together." I told her.

"Oh my God." she said her eyes wide. "Wide puffy pyramid nipples Finn."

"What?"

"Nothing. I can't believe it."

"It's a small world." I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah it is." she said smiling back. We were silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "You dated Quinn, right?"

"Yeah. For a little while." I said. "It didn't work out."

"I heard."

"Oh."

"I always told San that girl was a bitch." Evianna said with a crooked smile.

"Why?" I wondered.

"A couple of reasons. She was just a bitch and she used you." she said sheepishly.

"Uh, oh." I said. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I didn't know you but Santana always said nice things about you. You didn't deserve to be hurt like that." she said gently.

"Santana said nice thing about me?" I asked confused again. I could have sworn that Santana hated me.

"Yeah. She said you were a great guy and Quinn fucked you over...hugely." she told me.

"Oh."

"She said that Quinn told her that you picked out a baby name?" Evianna asked.

"Yeah but she said it was stupid and I guess it kinda was." I said breaking eye contact.

"What was it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious." she said sipping on her juice box.

"Drizzle." I said quietly.

"Like when it's raining?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"It's original." she smiled gently at me. I smiled back embarrassed that I had told another person about that stupid baby name.

"I should get back to work Evianna." I said getting out of the chair.

"Yeah, ok." she said standing up. "Oh and Finn." she said as I opened the door.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her over my shoulder.

"Call me Evi." she said with a beautiful smile that melted my insides. I smiled back, nodded and headed back to the locker room.


	4. Maybe Puck was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys. It's been like 50 years but I lost the zip drive that had this story on it but as you can see, I've found it.**
> 
> **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
> _Disclaimer the same as before._
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **
> 
>   
> 

**Six Months Later**

Working at the garage turned out to be exactly what I needed. I felt like Finn. I was finally out of oil pit and under the hood. It felt good to be using my hands to fix things. I know that it's kinda stupid but I got to help people and that felt good to me.

After six months I've finally settled into a routine. I get up, shower, eat a hearty breakfast of Cinnamon Life and OJ, grab my keys then head to the shop. It wasn't much but it was good for me. I was finally happy.

* * *

 

"Hello?" I said picking my phone in the middle of the night.

"Finn! Open the door," Puck's voice said on the other end.

"What? Dude, it's like 2am."

"So? Open the fucking door. It's kinda scary out here, man."

"I'm coming," I said before ending the call. I rolled out of bed and stumbled through my dark apartment. I opened the door and standing in the glowing light was my best friend Noah Puckerman, his brother Jake and his best friend Ryder Lynn. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting," Puck said pushing past me.

"It's early," I stated as I shut the door behind them.

"Or late. Depends who you ask," Jake said plopping down on the couch beside his brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked joining them in the living area.

"Better question, who are you taking to the wedding?" Puck asked.

"Me," I answered.

"Lame," Puck and Jake said together.

"I'm going alone. It's not lame," Ryder said.

"Man, don't even get me started on how lame you are," Jake chuckled.

"What's going on?" I asked amused.

"Ryder here is a sissy," Jake informed me.

"Shut up," he said.

"Why is he a sissy, you ask," the younger Puckerman said. "Well, because he's had a crush on Unique for about...100 years now and he's still to much of a bitch to ask her out."

"Jake, shut up. You don't even know if she likes me like that anymore," Ryder said throwing a pillow my mom made me at his best friend.

"Anyway, don't be a loser like Lynn," Puck said. "What about that chick you work with?"

"Evianna? We just work together," I said looking away.

"You guys are friends?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Then what's the problem? Just man up and ask her," Puckerman said shrugging. "I got my lady back because I had balls enough to say something."

"Well, everyone can't be a Puckerman," Ryder said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but even lames like you can possess Puckerman like qualities," Jake said. "So again I say, stop being a sissy and ask her.

"Again I say, you don't know if she likes me like that anymore," Ryder said.

"Do you like her?" I questioned.

"I do, yeah," the blonde answered.

"Then just go for it. You won't know how she feels unless you ask her," I advised.

"That's some good ass advice brother. You should really take it," Puck said slapping me on the shoulder as he headed toward the kitchenette. I sat in thought for a few moments. Maybe Puck was right. I felt something between Evi and I and the only way I was going to find out if she felt something for me was to ask her to go to the wedding with me. As my date. Now terrified is not the word I would to describe how I felt at that point. Evianna is everything I'm not. Smart, pretty, focused, she could dance. There was no way that she would want a Lima Loser like me but if I showed up to Jake and Marley's wedding without her, the jokes that the Puckerman brothers would unleash would send me home crying to my mom. No thank you. I'm lame enough without the tears. I sighed and decided that when I got to work today, I was going to ask her. The worst that thing that could happen is that she laugh in my face and tell me that she would never be caught dead with a loser like me. What does a fine, beautiful educated woman like herself look like dating a grease monkey. I swallowed hard and tried to squash my nervousness. It didn't work. "Where the fuck is the food?" Puck called out. I got up, threw him a list of places that delivered then headed toward the shower. I needed to get ready for work and the rejection that awaited me.

* * *

After I finally got the guys out of my apartment, I hopped in my truck and headed to work. I sat in front of the shop for like twenty minutes. I parked beside her car and knowing that she was inside had my nerves on end. I exhaled deeply before I got out of the truck and headed inside. I went straight to the locker room, changed into my coveralls before I made my way to Evianna's office.

I stood outside the door and watched her sing and dance along to some song while she filed papers. It was the single most wonderful thing I'd ever witnessed. Rachel used to sing and dance too but that was for attention and never for fun. Anyway, I gripped the doorknob, took like 80 deep breathes before I finally pushed it open.

"Hey, Finn," she said brightly. The way her eyes shined when she smiled always stopped me in my tracked and then made me blubber like a fool.

"Uh, um, hi," I said like a dork.

"Shut the door. What's up?" she asked as she continued to dance and work.

"Um, so a friend of mine is getting married and I was just wondering if you would, um, you know, uh..." I stumbled like a dummy.

"Yes?" Evi asked looking at me, eyes bright.

"Uh, you know what? It doesn't even matter. Sorry," I said as I turned to leave the office.

"Finn," Evianna called as I put my hand on the knob. I didn't say anything and I didn't turn around. "I'd love to go," she said sweetly.

"What?" I asked turning to face her shocked.

"Get me the invitation," she smiled. "I'd love to go." I moved around the desk and hugged her tightly, taking in the smell of some kind of flowery fruity smell.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You know you don't have to go," I said releasing her.

"I want to go. Don't be dumb," she said rolling her eyes playfully. "Get me the invite and get to work," Evianna grinned as I opened the door and went out to start work with the biggest smile I've ever had on my face.

 


	5. I had a setback. It's time to stop letting it define me and my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys. Here is the next chapter of Whole again. I'm really loving the way this story is shaping up and I hope you all are enjoying it as well. Let me know what you think.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, any characters, places, words or phrases from it, Vera Wang, or anything else you can find outside of fandom. Evianna is solely mine._  
>  ****
> 
>  ** THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE. **
> 
>   
> 

**Three Months Later **

When I first took Evi the invitation for Jake and Marley's wedding, she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"A couple of things actually," she said joining me on the other side of the desk. "Ok, so it says bring a copy of your favorite CD; why?"

"They're going to collect them all and play them during the reception," I told her.

"Ok, seems cool. It says that it's black tie," she read.

"So?"

"Do you own a tux?"

"Two," I told her.

"Where'd you get 'em?" Evi asked, locking eyes with me.

"New York?" I answered.

"Is that a question?" she laughed.

"No," I blushed. "I got them in New York."

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where did you the tuxes?" Evianna questioned.

"Um, it was some rent to own place," I said. She made a yuck face at me.

"I'm gonna come over after work and look at them," she said rising from her chair.

"Why? They are standard tuxes," I said as I watched her sit behind her desk.

"The fact that you said that, worries me," she chuckled. "Just wait for me, so we can go over to your place." I panicked. There was no way in hell that I was letting her come to my crappy apartment.

"No!" I shouted. I blushed a little because what kind of loser yells at someone when they aren't fighting; oh right, a loser like me. She looked at me with a looked that said I must be crazy. "Uh, sorry. Um, I could bring the tuxes to your place."

"Why? I don't mind following you back to yours," Evi said with a smile. "I'll bring dinner," she said beaming. I melted. She looked so beautiful when she smiled.

"Yeah ok," I said defeated.

"Now, get back to work," she grinned as I got out of my chair. I waved as I left the office. I spent the rest of day trying to remember if I left my underwear on my bedroom floor.

After work, I sat in my truck and waited for Evianna to lock up. She waved a couple of paper bags at me as she got into her car. I started my truck and headed back toward my apartment. I pulled in to my spot in front of the Lima Heights Towers. I just sat there.

"You coming?" Evi asked with a knock on my window. I jumped in my seat a little and nodded. She stepped back as I opened my door. I smiled briefly before leading the way. I unlocked my door and allowed her to step inside. I closed the door and flipped on the lights. I didn't look at her I just grabbed my t-shirt off the couch and headed straight to my room. I checked the floor and it was undies free, which was a good thing since she followed. "Alright, let's see them."

I sighed and grabbed the two garment bags out of the too small closet. She took them from me and laid them on the bed. I watched as she opened the one on top, took it out and hung it up on the hook on the back of my closet door. She examined it then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"What the hell color is this?" she questioned.

"Black," I said. Evianna looked at me then at the tux then back at me.

"This is black?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"No."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"This _was_ black, Finn," Evi said, turning to face me. "Bring me the other one." I did as I was told and she hung that one up on the door too. She shook her head. "Finn, these tuxes are sorry."

"Why?" I asked. "Rach...my ex...never said anything about them," I said. That was the truth. Rachel would just come home and tell me when I need to pull one of these out and then I would just put it on and...whatever.

"Well, _your ex_ was a bitch. These tuxes are faded as shit and they look too short," Evi said rolling her eyes. "Come on," she said grabbing my hand. She lead to me back to the kitchenette. I watched her as she moved seamlessly around heating up the food she had brought over. She handed me and plate and we walked to the living room. I rushed around her so that I could sit on the end of the couch with the blood stain. I flipped on the TV and then sighed when I remembered I didn't have cable yet. Yeah, I know it's been a year, it just hasn't been on the top of my to do list.

"You wanna watch a DVD?" I asked, quick and hopeful.

"Sure. Whaddaya got?" she asked cheerfully. I smiled and went to my DVD wall; which was really just a bookcase that my mom sent me.

"Action?"

"No."

"Action comedy?"

"Pass."

"Fantasy adventure?" I asked.

"Like _Lord of the Rings_?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I said, holding the boxes up for her to see.

"Bring it on, Gandalf!" she beamed. "Are they the extended versions?"

"Duh. If you haven't seen the extended versions you haven't seen the movies," I said as I put in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and we started watching. Evianna gave her own commentary through out the whole thing. She wasn't particularly fond of Frodo.

When the movie was over and I took our dishes to the sink, I walked her to the door.

"Thanks for tonight," she smiled up at me; melting me again.

"Yeah. No problem," I said, leaning against the door frame.

"I'll take you to go get a better tux tomorrow, if you want," Evi said with a shrug.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem."

_**Silence.** _

"Uh..." I started.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Finn," she said with a smile. I nodded. She stepped close to me, stood on her tip toes and kissed the corner of my mouth. I looked at her wide eyed as she stepped back. "Night," she grinned.

"Uh, do you want me to walk you to your car?" I blurted out.

"Nah. I'm from Lima Heights," she said at the top of the stairs. "I got my razor blades. I'm cool," she laughed. I chuckled and waved to her as she walked down the stairs. I went back inside and plopped down on the couch. What the hell was that? I know that I liked her, loved her, but I honestly didn't think that it was a mutual thing. I looked at the time on my phone before I searched my contacts and dialed.

**"Hello?" the voice said.**

**"Hey Blaine," I said.**

**"Hey, Finn. What's up?" he asked.**

**"I need some advice," I said as I got up and walked back to my room.**

**"I'll help as best I can," he said.**

**"You know Evianna Carter?"**

**"Yeah, the manager at the shop, right?"**

**"Yeah," I said.**

**"What about her?" he questioned.**

**"I'm pretty much in love with her," I blurted out.**

**"Really!?" he asked excitedly. "That's great!"**

**"Yeah, not really."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I have no idea how to tell her."**

**"Just tell her. Just be easy, breezy about it."**

**"Right," I said. Blaine wasn't really helping me. Kurt told me about how he first said it. It just kinda fell out seamlessly and beautifully or whatever. I can't do that. I usually just blurt it out and hope for the best. "I'll try that," I lied.**

**"Good luck, Finn. Let me know what happens," Blaine said happily.**

**"Yeah, ok. Bye," I said.**

**"Bye," he said before ending the call.**

I sat there on the edge of my bed for a little while. I thought about taking Blaine's advice about being easy, breezy but that's not me. I'm that weird guy that has charm and girls seem to like it. I needed advice from someone who isn't exactly suave like Blaine but no weird like me. Someone who can just be straight with me. I searched my contacts again and dialed.

**"Hello?" the voice said. "Hold on," they said. All I could hear was papers and shit moving around. "Ok, go 'head."**

**"Hey Sam," I said.**

**"Finn. How's Lima Heights treating you?" he asked.**

**"Crappy," I answered. "I need some advice."**

**"So, you're calling me?" Sam questioned.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why not Puck?"**

**"Puck is the reason I need advice," I told him.**

**"How so?" Sam asked.**

**"I'm in love with my boss," I blurted out.**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, have you told her yet?" Sam asked. "Or him?"**

**"Dude, her and no," I said shaking my head.**

**"Oh. Why not?" he questioned.**

**"I don't know how or what to even say," I explained.**

**"Well, I love you usually works pretty well," Sam said.**

**"I can't do that," I said.**

**"Don't a wuss, Finn," Sam said. "Grow a pair and tell her before it's too late and she moves on."**

**"I usually just blurt it out and hope for the best."**

**"Dude, that's lame. Look, I know it's hard or whatever and you feel like you don't deserve her but if she feels the same then there is nothing you can do except bask in the glory of that."**

**"I don't deserve her," Finn said. "I'm a Lima Loser."**

**"No you're not, Finn. You had a setback," Sam said. "It happens but you shouldn't let that stop you from being with the woman you love."**

**"Thanks, Sam," I said laying back on my bed.**

**"I helped?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Awesome!"**

**_"What the hell is that?"_ I heard Artie yell in the background.**

**_"I was story-boarding,"_ Sam said holding the phone away from his mouth. **

**_"You can do a shot list this, dummy,"_ Artie said. _"Give me that shit,"_ he said. All I could hear was rustling. _"Get your ass off the phone, man. We got work to do."_**

**"I gotta go, Finn," Sam said exasperatingly. "Artie's being a hard-ass."**

**_"Damn right!"_ Artie yelled in the distance. _"What up, Finn?"_ he called. **

**"Thanks again, Sam," I said.**

**"Later," Sam said. _"I'm coming, Artie! Damn!"_ was the last thing I heard before the click.**

I hung up feeling must better about the whole Evianna situation. Sam was right. I had a setback. It's time to stop letting it define me and my life.

When I woke up the next morning and dressed for work, I only had one thought on my mind; _"Evianna, I love you."_ I ate breakfast then headed to the shop. She was already there; like always. I took a deep breathe and went inside. She was just sitting at her desk on the computer. Even that was beautiful to me. I knocked before entering.

"Hey Finn," she said with a bright smile. "What's up?"

"Not much," I answered. "I don't really feel like working today," I chuckled.

"Me either," she said pushing away from her desk. She grabbed her bag and her blazer off the coat rack and then held her hand to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Ditching."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't act so surprised," she teased. "Wait right here," she said as she strode off toward the locker room. She banged on the door and it snapped open. "Here."

"What's this?" this guy named Pruette asked, holding his hand out.

"Keys, idiot," Evianna said. "I'm taking off. Family stuff and I'm taking Finn with me. You're in charge."

"Why does Hudson get to go?" he spat. I hated that guy. He had been working at the shop for longer than I'd even know Burt and he was a complete jackass. He thought that everyone was beneath him and that we should all kiss his ass. The guy's a douche; and what hell kind of first name is Pruette?

"Come here," Evi said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to the middle of shop floor. "You see that right there?" she asked pointing at the shop sign. He just looked at the sign then back at her. "You can read, can't you Pruette?" He just rolled eyes. "What's it say?" she asked her hands on her hips. Pruette was silent. "Out loud, Pruette. I'm not a fucking mind reader."

"Hummel and Sons," he said finally.

"Right. Very good," she said before turning to face me. "And you see him?" she asked pointing at me. "Well?" she asked turning back to him when he didn't answer.

"Yeah, I see him. So?"

"So, he's one of the sons, you halfwit," Evi spat. "If he decided tomorrow that all you guys had to wear hot pink tanks and booty shorts as the uniform then guess what, Pruette?" she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"What's that?" he asked tightly.

"You would need to book an appointment at the saloon for a Brazilian," Evi said in a matter of fact tone. "So, like I said. I'm leaving and I'm taking Finn with me. Keep the shop running and do _not_ close until it's close. If I find out that one thing went wrong or that you closed early, don't come back tomorrow. There won't be a place for Pruette Longman here," she told him before she turned him around and pushed him back toward the locker room. "You ready?" she asked brightly. I just nodded. I was in complete awe of her. She was fearless and strong. I found myself falling deeper and deeper.

Evianna and I spent the entire day tux shopping. According to her I have to fashion sense of a blind man and that I need to let the tailors fit me and shut up about it. We finally settled on a tux by Vera Wang. I thought she only made wedding dressing but Evi just told me to catch up. We had dinner together before she drove me back to the shop to get my truck. She kissed the corner of my mouth again before we both got in our cars and went out separate ways.

* * *

The morning of the wedding there was a pounding on my door. I opened it to find Kurt and Blaine standing there smiling.

"Uh, what's up guys?" I said allowing them inside.

"Hello Finn," Kurt said as his eyes roved my place. "Oh Finn," he sighed.

"Yeah, I know, it sucks," I said defeated. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're invited to the wedding," Blaine said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Unique, the girl that Ryder likes, is the maid of honor and my assistant," Kurt informed me. "Plus I did the wedding gown."

"That's cool," I said.

"Not really. The bride is very Plain Jane. It was very hard to create the perfect look for her," Kurt said as he made his way to my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"I'm going to try to piece together some pieces to make you look presentable," Kurt said as he pulled my closet door open. "What's this?"

"It's my tux," I said taking it from him. Kurt unzipped the bag and gasped.

"It's beautiful," he said. "Vera?"

"How did you...yeah,"

"Well, get dressed and be quick about it," Kurt said before leaving me in my bedroom. I changed before joining them back in the living area. "You look great," Kurt said as he fixed my bow tie.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm supposed to meet Evianna there."

"Then let's go," Blaine beamed. The three of us left my apartment and headed to the Lima Church of Christians. I'm not sure what religion or denomination they are but the place is kinda awesome.

I parked in back parking lot and walked around the front. I stood there for a few moments before I felt a hand on my back. I turned around to find Evianna smiling up at me. Her hair was swept up on the sides with gold combs and it was all curly. She worn a two-toned gown. It was gold sequin halter with a black skirt that was high on the waist that fell to the floor. She looked...amazing.

"Hey Finny," she beamed. "You look handsome," she said as she slid her arm into mine. I was speechless and I couldn't stop looking at her. Her make-up was beautiful. She had those big eyelashes on and light gold simmer on her eyes and shiny natural lips. I shook my head before speaking.

"You look beautiful, Evi," I said as I got myself together and led her inside the church.

* * *

Finn and Evi's Wedding Attire:

     


	6. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So here is the next chapter of Whole Again. I hope whoever is reading this story enjoys it.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, any characters, places, words or phrased from the television show, Forever by R. Kelly, Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake ft Beyonce, Wanted by Hunter Hayes, Jason Aldean, Prince, Elvis Presley, Otis Redding, Johnny Cash, Destiny's Child or anything else you can find outside of fandom._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

The wedding was beautiful. It wasn't too long like weddings can be sometimes so that was cool. Evianna sat close to me and when Puck and Marley's best friend Unique, along with their back up of Ryder and a blonde girl whose name I think is Kitty, sang _Forever by R. Kelly_. When she started to cry during the vows, I handed her the handkerchief that Kurt had put in my jacket pocket even though he kept wagging his finger in my face and telling me, _'It's a pocket square, Finn. Old ladies with wicker purses carry handkerchiefs. Pocket square. Remember it.'_ Anyway, I'm not gonna lie. The song choice was perfect and I cried too. I was shocked when she reached over and wiped away my tears with the pocket square. She smiled gently at me before putting her attention back on the wedding. At that point, I only had one thing running through my mind; _'I love you so much'._

When the ceremony was over and Jake and Marley made their grand exit Evi grabbed my hand as we walked toward the back parking lot.

"I need a ride," she said softly.

"How'd you get here?" I asked as I opened the door of the truck for her.

"Cab," she smiled.

"Oh," I chuckled. I helped her tuck the skirt of her dress into the truck before I jogged around to the other side. I hopped in and by the time I had the key in the ignition and turned over she at my side.

I put my arm around her and drove to the Jean Sylvester Banquet Hall in downtown Lima. When I first moved back to Lima I had tried to get a job there but Coach Sylvester had some pull there and _'they didn't need someone who would make my kind of mistakes employed at their establishment'._ Whatever the hell that meant.

"I love this place," Evi said as I pulled into a parking space.

"Yeah? Why?" I asked.

"When I was, oh seventeen, my brother Ricky threw me a surprise birthday party here in the Willy Wonka Room. It was the coolest thing I've experienced up to this point in my life," she beamed. "I don't know how they do it but you can _actually_ eat the dishes. I guess it's like that candied sugar stuff, I don't know. It was great."

"You a Willy Wonka fan?" I asked as I pushed my door open.

"Uh yeah," she said matter-of-fact. "Who isn't?" I chuckled and got out. Once I was on her side I opened the door and helped her out.

"I haven't seen that movie in ages," I confessed.

"My brother and I watch it together via Skype every year for my birthday," she said with a slightly sad smile.

"You ok?" I asked as I took her hand in mine.

"Yeah, I just miss my brother," she said. I nodded my understanding. "I bet it was great seeing Kurt, though."

"Yeah. And Blaine," I smiled. "I didn't even get a brother until high school, you know but now I can't imagine a life without Kurt."

"I'm sure he feels the same way," she said as I held the door open for her.

"Of course he does," I said. "I'm awesome."

"Shut up, Finn," she laughed as she signed the guest book. I signed too and on our way into the room there were two drop boxes for the CDs you were supposed to bring and there were a bunch of bowls with stuff in them. Evi started to dig into each bowl. "Hold you hands out," she said. I did as I was told and she began to load me down with two digital cameras, two little bottles of bubbles that had Jake and Marley's names in a fancy print on them, two large plastic guitar picks with our name and a number on them. Evi told me that the number was our table number. She kept moving down the line and she handed me two small white boxes with dark blue ribbon wrapped around it. The box had a fancy and J and M written on it. She also handed me, two pieces of what looked like sheet music. Apparently we were supposed to write our congratulations on them. She gave me two pens with Jake and Marley's names and the date of the wedding, two small stationary pads with their names on them and two small frames that had a picture of Jake and Marley in it.

"Is that everything?" I asked, trying to keep all of the little things in my hands safe from the floor.

"Yeah," she laughed taking a few of the things from me. She looked at our guitar picks and we went in search of our table. We were seated with Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Mercedes.

"Hey guys," I said holding Evianna's chair out.

"Hey Finn," Mercedes smiled at me. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Evi," Kurt said grabbing her hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Kurt," she said as I took my seat.

"Uh, so guys, this is Evianna Carter," I introduced. "That's Sam and Mercedes Evans and you know Kurt but that's his husband Blaine."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Evi said politely. She became fast friends with Mercedes; especially when they found that they shared a friend in Santana. She and Blaine were also like long lost friends. I had no idea that she had been following his career on Broadway.

We took pictures of the room and of our table. I hadn't hung out with my friends in so long I had forgotten how fun they all were.

When the DJ announced the bridal party and the bride and groom, we all stood to our feet as they came in. Evi grabbed my hand as Jake and Marley danced their first dance to _Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake_. It was the good version that was featuring _Beyonc_ _é_ _._

After the dance, the reception moved right along. The speeches, the toasts, the dinner, the cake cutting. It was beautiful. When all of that was done, the party began. The music that played was eclectic. There was some _Jason Aldean,_ some _Prince_ , some _Elvis Presley,_ some _Otis Redding,_ some _Johnny Cash,_ some _Destiny's Child._ It was great.

"Ok, we've sat here long enough," Mercedes announced to the table. "Let's dance!" Everyone got up except for me. Evianna looked down at me before taking her seat again.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I can't dance," I said quietly.

"It's a wedding, Finny. 95% of the guests can't dance," she joked. I didn't laugh. "Listen," she said taking my hand in hers, "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" I asked.

"If you dance with me during the slow songs, I'll dumb dance with you during the fast ones."

"You'd do that?"

"Why the hell not?" Evi shrugged with a wide smile. "You only live once. So we got a deal?" I just smiled at her. She was amazing. Rachel never allowed me to dance to anything other than slow songs. Not that we ever went to any parties where they played anything other than some soft crappy mood music.

"Deal," I said getting to my feet and pulling her with me. I pulled her to the dance floor where we joined: Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Lauren. We danced and danced and I had a great time. I was surrounded by friends and I got to hold Evianna in my arms. When _Wanted_ _by Hunter Hayes_ started to play all of my friends looked at me. "What?"

"Nice song choice, dude," Puck joked.

"Shut up, Puck," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I like this song," Evianna said softly as we danced closed.

"Yeah?" I asked looking down into her brown eyes. She nodded. **"You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you,"** I started to sing. **"** **Like everything that's green, girl, I need you but it's more than one and one makes two. Put aside the math and the logic of it; you gotta know you're wanted too,"** I continued. **"'Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever.  
And never let you forget it. Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted" **I sang softly as we stared into each others eyes.

I don't know about her but at that moment I knew for sure that I was in love and there was no going back. She smiled at me with watery eyes and I leaned down and kissed her.

When our lips touched it was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I had never kissed someone and felt it with every nerve in my body. We broke our incredible lip lock and she was just staring at me. All I could think was ' _not a good sign'_.

"What was that?" she whispered. I was instantly confused. Was I really that bad at kissing?

"A kiss?" I said as a question.

"No, I mean," she said with a gentle smile, "why did you kiss me?"

"Oh," I said. This was time for me to take the advice that Sam had given me. I took a deep breath before I said anything, "Evi, when I first came back to Lima I didn't think that I was ever going to get out the pit of despair that I had fallen to but then I met this beautiful, smart, funny, nerd girl who changed all of that. She tells it like it is and I fell for her pretty much instantly," I told her. I used the pads of my thumbs to wipe away the tears that were sliding down her face. "I love you," I said. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest after the words left my mouth. Her eyes grew wide. "You don't have to say..."

"Stop," she said putting her index finger over my lips. "I love you, too," she said with a gorgeous smile.

"You do?" I asked shocked.

"Pretty much since the first day I laid eyes on you," Evi nodded. I beamed at her before pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. We only broke apart because Puck, Sam, Blaine Jake, Ryder and Lauren were hooting at us. We smiled brightly at each other.

 **"As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need.  
You're all I ever want-ed. All I ever want-ed," **I crooned softly. Evianna smiled at me again before she captured my lips again. We lost ourselves in the kiss even after the song ended. "You ready to sit down?" I asked my forehead on hers.

"Yeah," she nodded. We kept our hands clasped as we walked back to our table. "So what does all of this mean?"

"I'm not going to be that loser that answers that with the question, 'what do you want it to mean?' So I'm going to ask something else," I said.

"What's that?" she asked as I pulled her chair out.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked taking my seat beside her. She put her hand on my jaw and I nuzzled into it. Her touch, just her simple touch, set my whole body on fire.

"Of course, I will Finny," she said gently as she leaned in and kissed me again. I hugged her tightly.

I knew I was smiling like a damn fool but I couldn't get the smile off of my face. For once in my life I felt like everything was going my way and there was nothing in sight that would make it crash and burn.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: I wasn't sure if it was confusing or not so I wanted to clarify something. During Finn's conversation with Blaine, the bold is Blaine retelling him about the phone conversation between Kurt and Rachel.
> 
> Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know that you thought.
> 
> Once again, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!


End file.
